elementalassassinfandomcom-20200213-history
Gin Blanco
Genevieve Snow Aliases: Gin Blanco, the Spider. Appearance Gin is 5'7 with gray eyes. At the start of the series her hair was bleached blonde but later she changes it to dark brown, her natural color, after her foster-father, Fletcher Lane, is murdered. She has scars of spider runes on each palm, which consist of silverstone melted into the skin when she was tortured as a young girl by Mab Monroe. Powers and Abilities Elemental Magic. With the ability to use both the Ice and Stone elements, she can harden her skin to make it impenetrable, listen to stone, create objects from ice and many other abilities through the elements. Her Ice was primarily blocked by the silverstone burned into her hands the night Mab Monroe killed her family and tortured her for her younger sister Bria's location and has taken 17 years to gain consistent arsenal use. One of the rare elementals to be able to control multiple elements means that some of the villains see Gin as a threat and one reason Mab killed the Snows. (Fire and Air are the other two branches with many off-shoots like electricity, metal, water, acid and others.) Her Stone magic was so strong it brought the entire mansion down around her when she was so distraught the night of torture. Knives. ' Typically, Gin uses silverstone knives as her main tool in assassination jobs as the Spider. She will use other weapons, like crossbows or guns, but the five knives are always on her: one up each sleeve, one in the small of her back, and one in each boot. The sleeve knives are easy to palm in the Pork Pit or whenever she senses danger. Because she's deadly with the weapons, she doesn't need to carry a lot of guns on her for single rescue runs; though she does wear a silverstone vest in order to stop the bullets that enemies tend to shoot with. Unfortunately, the vest is often melted when dealing with Mab's temper. Spider's Bite In the first installment of the series, Gin's story begins in Ashworth Mental Institution. She, as the infamous assassin 'The Spider' has been hired in order to execute the lead psychologist working in the hospital. The psychologists is described to have abused her status and power to take advantage of and abuse the patients under her care. Gin took on the role of a mental patient in order to gain access to her target and subsequently kill her. Upon completing the job she returns to the barbecue joint owned by her handler and adopted father. Web of Lies ''Web of Lies picks up about 2 months after Spider’s Bite left off. Gin has retired from her life as an assassin and is now running the BBQ restaurant her foster-father Fletcher had left her in his will. Things are going smoothly (maybe a little too smoothly) when a punk kid, wielding fire magic, and one of his friends tries to hold up the Pork Pit. He threatens a young co-ed customer and Gin can see murder in his eyes. She subdues him. When the police comes she finds out that he is the son of a prominent lawyer and right-hand to Mab Monroe, the woman who rules the city. Despite the trouble that could mean for Gin, she presses charges. In the meantime, a young woman named Violet comes to the restaurant looking for Fletcher. It turns out, Violet’s grandfather and Fletcher had been old friends. Now the head of a powerful mining company, Tobias Dawson, is trying to bully her grandfather for his land & is targeting Violet to get to him. Gin decides to help, by going after Tobias herself. While all this drama is going on, Gin is dealing with her feelings for Detective Caine. They hooked up briefly in the last book and are thrown together by the events in this story. But he still can’t over Gin’s past. Owen Grayson, the powerful brother to the co-ed Gin saved at the beginning of the book, makes his play for Gin in this book. He doesn’t look down on Gin and seems to see her worth. Venom The action just keeps building in this latest installment of the Elemental Assassin series, Venom. Demoralizing boy scout Donovan Caine has left town and has taken a piece of retired-assassin Gin’s heart along with him. But Gin soldiers on, despite the toll his rejection has taken upon her. And it’s a good thing she can stay on her toes, because retired or not, someone else is in need her special brand of justice. This time, it’s vampire-madam Rosyln Phillips. It seems crime-lord Mab Monroe’s muscle man, Elliot Slater, has been stalking her. More specifically, he is forcing her to be in a sick parody of a relationship with him, under the threat of violence. Slater is already on Gin’s radar, since he beat the stuffing out of her for Mab’s lawyer, Jonah McAllister. The attorney was trying to figure out if Gin knew anything about his son’s death. (Of course, we know she killed him and stuffed him in Mab’s bathtub in Web of Lies, but our bad-guys don’t figure it out.) Anyway, Gin vows to kill Slater, more to protect Roslyn than anything. But it won’t be easy. Slater is a giant. He is strong and fast and is surrounded by guards of his own. There are several other big points. Bria, the little sister Gin thought was dead, shows up in Ashland… as the replacement for Caine. That’s right, she’s a detective and one who is not corrupt. Should Gin tell her who she is? What she does? And we’ve got Owen Grayson, Gin’s new love interest. Finally, a man who sees her for her strengths. But will he still feel the same when he finds out she is a killer? All this, plus the added intrigue surrounding the murder of Gin’s mother and sister. She now knows who killed them, but can she do anything about it? Tangled Threads After spending the last 17 years in the shadows, Gin is now putting her work as an assassin in the spotlight. Her plan: to start unraveling the organization of crime-boss Mab Monroe… one death at a time. Gin is killing Mab’s minions and leaving her own personal symbol behind. And Mab is getting mighty pissed off about it. So much so, she has hired another big name assassin, Elektra, to take her out, once and for all. Of course, Mab doesn’t know that “the Spider” is really Gin Blanco. Elektra wields the element of electricity. And she enjoys killing. The combination makes her a formidable opponent. Gin is a great assassin, but what we’re coming to see, is'' that ''isn’t the real reason she survives. She perseveres because she has this makeshift family that has her back. It’s ironic that Gin sees herself as this unloveable, lone wolf, when in reality, she has these people in her life who are completely devoted to her. How would she make it without Finn at her back? Without Jo-Jo to fix her injuries? Her circle is expanding to include Rosalind, Xavier, and most notably Owen. And let me say, I really like Owen. I love the way he loves Gin. It’s such a sharp contrast to Donovan Caine, the weenie-toad who was the embodiment of all Gin’s fears about being unlovable. I hate that we still are hearing about him, but it shows what a crater he really dug in her heart. On the plus side, we get a little bit of dirty-action between Gin and Owen. Nothing too over-the-top, but just enough to raise an eyebrow or two. The last big piece of the puzzle here is Bria. She has no idea that Gin is really her long-lost sister Genevieve or that she is the infamous Spider. But it’s only a matter of time before she finds out, because 1) she’s a cop trying to find the assassin and 2) she’s also on Mab’s hit list. All of Gin’s insecurities are in play with Bria –and as the book unfolds, we have to wait and see whether she will accept Gin’s love or slam the door in her face. Spider's Revenge We’ve known for a long time that Mab Monroe is the woman who killed Gin’s family; the woman who set in motion the life changing events that turned her into an assassin. Now Gin is finally poised to have her revenge and kill her nemesis. One of the things that surprised me, though, is that Gin’s efforts begin on page 1. From the start, our Spider has her crossbow in hand, ready to fire. But, as Gin likes to remind us, luck is rarely on her side. The hit doesn’t go according to plan –and her attempts only ratchet things up another notch. Ashland is crawling with bounty hunters, targeting not only Gin, but her baby sister Bria too. And with that risk, there can be no more waiting. Gin has to step up her game and finally strike down Mab before she loses the last living member of her family. By a Thread Widow's Web Deadly Sting Heart of Venom The Spider Poison Promise Black Widow ''Relationships:'' Donovan Caine Donovan Caine was a police officer in Ashland. He was one of the only uncorrupted police officers on the force. Donovan Caine eventually left town as he felt it was morally wrong for him to have feelings fro Gin as she was an assassin. He could not accept his feelings for her. Donovan Caine is seen later on in Blue Marsh engaged to Callie Reyes, Bria's best friend, although he tries to get back together with Gin until she rejects him. "Donovan just had a stick up his ass about you being an assassin." - Finnegan Lane Owen Grayson Owen Grayson is a businessman in Ashland. He first met Gin when she saved him and his sister Eva in the streets by giving them food. Then he later again met when Gin saved Eva's life and eventually became the current lover of Gin. '''Family: Fletcher Lane (deceased) (Adopted) Finn/Finnegan Lane ( Brother/ adopted) Annabella Snow (deceased) Eira Snow (deceased) Bria Snow Tristan (Father/ Deseased?) 'Friends: ' Sophia Deveraux Jolene- Jo Jo- Deveraux Violet Fox Eva Grayson Roslyn Philips Xavier Silvio